Conventionally, there is known a robot system according to which a robot disposed outside a conveyor performs a task on a workpiece conveyed by the conveyor while following the conveyor (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-95324).
In this robot system, a swivel operation of an arm of a robot and a travelling operation of a drive unit are restricted at a time when swiveling of the arm and travelling of a travelling unit are performed in a coordinated manner, so that a distal end of the arm moves at a maximum speed.